Ways We Live And Die
by Jennaya
Summary: A series of one shots in which at least one character from most of the episodes meets an untimely demise. Some humorous, some sad, some tragic, others well deserved. Have a suggestion or a favorite, send me a message. Ch 10 In memory of Richard Dawson
1. A Traitor Amongst Us

**Ways We Live and Die**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Disclaimer: I still own nothing about Hogan's Heroes. Bummer. I just like to take them out to play every now and then.

* * *

Major Wolfgang Hochstetter had a miserable week. A train with supplies heading to the front lines had been destroyed in his jurisdiction, and he'd just return from being chewed out by his bosses in Berlin. There'd been too many acts of sabotage in his area, and he'd not been able to get a control on the underground activity. It was only a matter of time before he'd be replaced; the writing was on the wall.

Hochstetter knew exactly who was responsible, but why proof was not forthcoming he couldn't understand. Colonel Robert Hogan, a prisoner at Stalag 13, was the leader of the espionage group working in his area. It was a perfect cover for the American. But no one would believe him. Hochstetter knew full well that Hogan ran the prisoner of war camp by manipulating Klink. Anyone who'd ever spent anytime observing the pair could see it.

He stopped at an intersection debating which way he should head. Going left would take him to the office, right would take him home. Perhaps his second in command, Captain Fritz Fuchs, investigation of the train site provided some clues to Hogan's guilt. It was late and misty rain, so Hochstetter decided to go home and get an early start in the morning. He could review any evidence and spend the day interrogating Hogan tomorrow. He was determined Hogan wouldn't be his downfall. Maybe, he'd just execute the man for being an irritation, and then prove he was Papa Bear as sabotage activities stopped after his death. It was a pleasant thought that brought a smile to Hochstetter's face.

Taking the road towards home, Hochstetter wondered if he'd really be in any more trouble than he already was by killing Hogan. It would almost be worth it just to get rid of the man. He could always claim Hogan tried to escape. He came to the next crossroads and decided to take the scenic route home. He wasn't ready to give up his little fantasy just yet. Driving down the back roads, he saw a light in a barn that was abandoned. That was strange; no one had lived on that farm for several years. He turned his headlights off and slowed down to take a closer look. Perhaps he'd stumbled onto a meeting of the underground. Turning into the drive, he saw Fuchs's staff car. _He must be meeting an informant_, Hochstetter thought then parked his car behind the other car. He wanted to interrogate this person also. Something good had to come out of today.

Hochstetter got out and walked into the barn where he saw two men meeting. A thermos of coffee sat between them. As he took a few steps farther, he recognized the second man, and a huge grin took over his face. "You've caught him! Well done, Captain. There will be a promotion in this for us," Hochstetter congratulated Fuchs.

"Hochstetter, what are you doing here?" Hogan said shaking his head. He and Fuchs shared a knowing look.

"The better question is what are you doing out of camp in civilian clothes?" Hochstetter was almost giddy. He had his man now, and no one could doubt his investigative skills anymore.

"Herr Major, it would have been better if you never saw this," Fuchs said turning towards his boss.

"What do you mean? Now we have him!" Hochstetter was confused and stopped walking, staring at them.

"What should we do with him?" Fuchs asked unclipping his holster.

"Do?" Hochstetter wondered why it wasn't obvious. "We're going to arrest Hogan and drag him to Berlin to stand trial for all the sabotage he's committed. Then we'll exterminate all the other vermin at Stalag 13." This night couldn't have ended better!

"He wasn't speaking to you," Hogan said standing up slowly. "We're going to have to take care of him now."

"What?" Hochstetter looked at Hogan like he'd gone nuts. Then the reality of the meeting became clear to the Major. "Fuchs, you're in league with him? You're a traitor!" Hochstetter went for his gun, but Hogan was faster. He placed three rounds through Hochstetter's heart before the Major could draw his weapon. He fell where he stood.

"I'm not a traitor. I'm saving Germany," Fuchs answered as he stepped over to the body removing Hochstetter's weapon.

"How do you want to handle this?" Hogan asked as he emptied Hochstetter's pockets.

"If I write this up correctly, we can pin the train explosion on him. And there might still be a promotion in my future," Fuchs grinned. Fuchs would do whatever was needed to make sure the Allies won the war.

Hogan shook his head in agreement as the two friends set the stage to turn Hochstetter into a traitor to the Fatherland.

* * *

AN: This was a challenge to kill off Hochstetter. I thought, why not? I'm an equal opportunity killing author. It's grown into a series to kill off every character in HH. No one is safe who's ever appeared on the show. Have a character you want to see bumped off in a certain way? Drop me a note and I'll see what I can do.


	2. Oops, watch out for that tunnel!

**Ways We Live And Die**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

Klink sat at his desk going through the never ending pile of paperwork. Some days he thought when the fighting stopped, the paperwork would keep the war going for another six months. Sighing, he looked out his window and saw Colonel Hogan in the compound. Klink was thankful that he wasn't in the office harassing him. Still it was always a good thing to be able to keep an eye on his senior POW officer. Hogan was walking around and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so Klink took out the information needed for the next report and started on it.

An hour later, Klink noticed Hogan was still walking around the same area. Curious he stood up from his desk and went to the window. Crossing his arms, he studied his American counterpart, who seemed to be talking to himself. Hogan turned walking in a parallel line to the path he'd just taken. Something was amiss, Klink's instincts told him. Hogan was up to something and he needed to investigate. Grabbing his hat and crop stick, Klink left out of his office and went out to where Hogan was.

"Colonel Hogan, what are you doing?" Klink asked walking up to him.

"Kommandant, what brings you out this afternoon? Did you finish your paperwork?" Hogan gave him a quick smile, which made Klink positive he was up to something.

"My paperwork never ends. You've been walking this same area for over an hour. Why?" Klink requested with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, just thinking. I like to pace while I think," Hogan said shrugging his shoulders.

"And what have you been thinking about so arduously?" Klink questioned, wondering what type of bullshit Hogan would come up with.

Hogan readjusted his hat before answering. "Well, you see sir, the escape committee came up with a new plan. So I've been going over it and the possible outcomes trying to determine if it will work or not."

"Really?" Klink didn't believe him for a moment. "And what do you think of their plan?"

"They've outdone themselves; I think it might actually work. Causing a riot then leaving through the front gates might be a little tricky though. But the path they've laid out for getting to safety that's the ingenious part. Instead of everyone heading to the coast as would be expected of them, half will split off and take off towards the Russian front since its closer. With all the new Russian soldiers, Russian classes have been mandatory and everyone has a rudimentary level of the language now. Enough so when they get to Allied lines, they could join the fight from that side pushing the front forward, eventually making it back here to release the rest of the men. Fifty or sixty men might be able to escape and get back to the fight," Hogan explained with a grin.

"Colonel Hogan that's utterly ridiculous! No one escapes from here," Klink said stomping his foot and waving his arms. Hogan looked down, appearing to be properly chastised. "Now why don't you start over and tell me what you're really up too."

"Do you really want to know what I've been doing?" Hogan asked with a straight face, his voice low.

"Yes, I do," Klink replied with a wary eye, wondering if he'd ever get the truth out of the American.

"Well, with the snow melting and the onset of the rainy season, we've had a bit of trouble with the tunnels. There's been some water leakage and I'm concerned about a possible cave in, in this area." Hogan pointed to the part of the compound he'd been walking. "So I've had the men inspecting those tunnels while I've been walking around. They're looking for dirt falling or signs of the support structure weakening and marking them for repair. Once we know what areas need attention, work crews will be assigned. It'll keep the men busy for a few days."

Klink shook his head in disbelief. "That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard. I'll prove that there are no tunnels beneath here. Schultz!"

Schultz came ambling over, "Yes, Herr Kommandant?"

"I want you to walk around this area between Hogan and myself," he ordered.

Schultz looked confused and then glanced at Hogan who shrugged his shoulders. Then he walked over to Hogan and nothing happened. Klink ordered him to walk around more so Schultz complied. To give him more room, Klink backed up several steps. As he stood there, he felt the ground under him shift. Too late, Klink realized that Hogan had been telling him the truth as he fell into the tunnel below breaking his neck on impact.

Hogan and Schultz ran over then cautiously approached the hole Klink had fallen into. They could see Kinch looking up at them. "He's dead sir," Kinch said feeling Klink's neck for a pulse.

Hogan shook his head sadly, "Was anyone else hurt?"

"No, sir, we're all right. What do we do now?" Kinch asked as Newkirk and LeBeau moved Klink's body to be taken out of the tunnel.

"I think we're going to have to evacuate the camp," Hogan said solemnly standing up starting to give orders.

"You can't do that, Colonel Hogan!" Schultz said as he got up with a grunt.

"Well, what do _you_ suggest?" Hogan asked, crossing his arms.

"Me suggest?" Schultz glanced back down at the Kommandant's body. Swallowing hard and looking at the guards and prisoners gathering around, "I think we'll have to do it your way."

Hogan gave out orders to his men starting the complete evacuation of the Stalag 13.


	3. In Sickness and Health

**In Sickness and Health**

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here, mon ami," LeBeau said sitting down by his friend.

"Yeah, just needed some time alone," Newkirk answered dejectedly. "I miss him, ya know."

"We all do. It just isn't fair," LeBeau put a hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "You were a good friend and he knew you cared."

Newkirk took a deep breath trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. "I wasn't when it counted. I mean at first I was mean to him, teasing him about catching chicken pox. Here I thought it was so funny, but I didn't mean it. We didn't even know at first he had it, until the ones popped out on his face, he couldn't really hide he had it anymore. But that was so him, trying to keep us all going even at his own expense. I remember when the Colonel ordered him admitted to the infirmary so he could be cared for with the others, and how it pissed him off!"

"You were there for him night and day taking good care of him. That's what counts. Even when he tried running you off, afraid you were going to catch it too. He knew," LeBeau brushed away a tear. His death had the whole camp in mourning and shock. Dozens of men had come down with chicken pox, but they'd only lost one.

"Near the end, when he knew he wasn't going to make it, he made me promise to take care of Colonel Hogan, and make sure he didn't blame himself. He shouldn't as it wasn't his fault," Newkirk said kicking at the dirt.

"Don't worry, we'll all help keep an eye on him. Colonel Hogan had no way of knowing when we brought that scientist's family into the tunnels that one of the kids was contagious. The child hadn't even broken out yet, besides it was nearly two weeks before anyone showed the first symptoms. How do we know that someone else didn't bring it into the camp? Several of the guards have young children, and they could have spread it. Non, the Colonel isn't to blame at all. We'll just have to make sure he knows it," LeBeau said full of conviction. What he didn't tell Newkirk was that he'd been asked to look after Newkirk. He knew that Newkirk would be hard on himself and he didn't need to be.

"Do you remember when he first came to camp? He was so scared. He'd spent two weeks in a transition camp being interrogated, before he was sent here. So he was in pretty rough shape when he got here. Colonel Hogan assigned me to check him out, which was pretty easy to do cause a couple of guys knew him from London. I think he slept for twenty-four hours after he was here. The first few days he just got the feel of the place and then he wanted to figure out a way to escape. And since I'd befriended him, he came to me. Boy was he shocked when I gave him the grand tour. Instantly he saw how he could fit in and became part of the operation. He always said this place was a nuthouse, guess he was right," Newkirk said with a sad smile.

"Oui, I remember. And how busy it was a few days later when we had ten people to process and he couldn't believe how much work it was. I think he was happiest when there was something to do, not that he wanted people to need his services. It's just not going to be the same without him around," LeBeau was lost in his memories.

"Chicken pox! I still can't believe a childhood disease took him from us. Who knew it could be so bleedin' dangerous to a grown man?" Newkirk looked away blinking tears from his eyes.

"Pierre, come on let's go back," LeBeau urged, standing up. "Let's see how Carter is feeling this morning. Maybe his fever's broken and he can come back to the barracks today."

Newkirk took a moment and placed his hand on the cross that marked the grave of Sergeant Joe Wilson. "I'm sorry mate," was all he said then walked back to the infirmary in silence beside LeBeau.


	4. Now I Understand

**Now I Understand**

* * *

"I just don't understand, I really don't," Biedenbender kept repeating after Hogan had jumped out of the airplane. He could understand Hogan capturing his airplane, and perhaps the bombing run even made sense, but why would the American Colonel return to his prisoner of war camp instead of to London? That completely baffled the General. He didn't try to make any sudden moves or escape, especially since Hogan and his men had taken the parachutes and he wasn't suicidal. The young Lieutenant smirked at the General as he kept him covered with his pistol. It didn't take long for the plane to make it into British airspace and fighters escorted them to an airfield where they landed. Once there, Biedenbender was instantly arrested and taken to interrogations that seemed to go on relentlessly for weeks.

He never gave his interrogators the information they wanted, instead he was preoccupied with why Hogan had acted so out of character. Had something happened to the Colonel that changed his personality after being captured? Biedenbender had handpicked the Oflag camp Hogan had been initially placed in. It housed many officers from various countries, and Hogan was the highest ranking officer captured, so they thought he would feel a responsibility to the men under him. However as it was an officer's duty, Hogan tried to escape. He was recaptured but nearly a dozen others weren't, and it was reported they'd made it back to their respective countries. That was when the decision was made to move Hogan to Colditz, even though Biedenbender thought it wouldn't be the most appropriate place for the Colonel. He might be an enemy officer, but Biedenbender respected the man. Within six weeks of being confined at the castle prison, Hogan escaped and nearly made it back to England before he was caught again. These escape attempts couldn't continue, so a new plan was formulated and Hogan was moved to Stalag 13. Although it was an enlisted man's camp, it had a record of never having a successful escape. The hope was that Hogan would feel a greater responsibility for the men under his new command, and he'd been warned that if he escaped, the men would be severely punished. It seemed to work. Hogan stayed put and the camp record of no escapes remained intact.

So what had really happened? When Klink called about doing the study of German to Allied airmen to prove the German superiority, Biedenbender instantly recognized it as a Hogan plot. Since he was personally responsible for Hogan's capture, he went to finally crush the man's fighting spirit. Besides he wanted to meet Hogan and see the look in his eyes when Hogan learned why he was a prisoner. That was a sweet victory that the General savored all day as he thwarted one attempt after another of Hogan's to escape. The American couldn't get anything past the General, or so he thought.

After a month of captivity, General Biedenbender was moved to a prison in America. This wasn't like an ordinary prisoner of war camp; it reminded him a bit of Colditz. However, instead of having access to facilities and intermingle with the other prisoners, he was on 24 hour a day lockdown. The only human contact he had was with the guards and none of them spoke German, so he spent most of his time looking out the tiny window in his cell. Escaping was completely out of the question, he was on the third floor, and once a week the guards tossed everything in his cell. Pictures were taken down off his walls, his bed was moved out, and every inch of the cell inspected for signs of tunnel digging or escape plans. He became accustomed to the boring routine and settled in waiting for the war to be over, never giving the guards any reason for concern.

Several months after his move to America, he was taken out of his cell for a visit to the infirmary. The doctor preformed a standard physical and then he was returned to his prison ward. On the way back, Biedenbender looked up and saw a hand written sign that one of the guards obviously had put up above the wing he was housed in. His blood ran cold when he read it and he instantly recognized the implications.

**Papa Bear's Wing**

That evening he asked for some writing paper and was granted his request. The guards left him alone for the remainder of the night. The next morning when breakfast was served, they found Biedenbender dead, hanging from the bars on his window. On the desk was a note.

_Now I understand why Colonel Hogan didn't return to London when he had my airplane in his custody. Hogan made the best of his situation and found a way to carry on fighting for his country, instead of sitting back and waiting for the war to be over. His dedication and belief in what he's fighting for is much stronger than anyone I've ever known. I thought I knew him so well, and had gotten deep inside his head. I proudly bragged about how I'd stripped a skilled and powerful opponent away from the Allies thinking I'd served Germany well. Now I know that I only changed the playing field, giving the Allies an advantage that I couldn't foresee. I never knew Hogan, really knew what was going on in the man's mind. My arrogance and self deluded importance prevented me from stopping a true opponent. I have been a prisoner of war for nearly a year, and in all that time, I've never tried to continue fighting for my country the way Hogan continues. For that, my shame is great. Tell Hogan, the better man has won, and now I understand._

* * *

Episode related Hogan Gives a Birthday Party


	5. My Blood, My Soul, My Homeland

**My Blood, My Soul, My Homeland  
**

* * *

Maria watched quietly as the traitor, Captain Karl Metzger, gave Hogan a 'taste' of what he knew trying to bargain for his life. Metzger had worked on some secret command communications bunker for Hitler. She'd had such high hopes for their relationship. Now she was fuming about the man he'd turned out to be. They'd met when he was reassigned as the adjutant to Stalag 13. She'd been trolling the bars after hearing new officers had come to town. Then she spotted him, drinking alone at one of the locals pubs. She took the table next to him and waited to see if someone else was going to join him. An hour later, he was still alone, so Maria introduced herself and then one thing led to another. They'd been dating for a short while, but Maria had already decided he was definitely husband material and she had her hooks in him.

Then these damn Allied personnel showed up screwing up her plans. Karl was intelligent, considerate, handsome, and had a good career in front of him. But somehow, once again, she'd picked a loser, but worse than that he was a turncoat. Her blood boiled as he bargained with Hogan, she couldn't understand why he capitulated to the man instead of turning him over to the Gestapo. Then Hogan and his men left with Hogan mumbling something about having to deliver newspapers. Maria didn't believe for a moment it would happen, it was just a stall tactic. That night only two underground guards remained, the woman who had come to her home and a man walking post outside the house. Maria stood staring out the window for nearly an hour calculating her next move, when Karl came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this alive," he whispered protectively into her ear. "As long as we have information they want, they won't kill us."

Maria hesitated before speaking. She leaned back slightly into his chest and spoke softly so not to be overheard. "There is only one guard outside and he makes a round back here every ten minutes. We can sneak out the window and cut through the woods. I know this area and there's a creek that runs to the road. From there we can make it into town and get help from the Gestapo. I know a couple of people who work there and they'll help us and capture Hogan and all these underground people. You'll be a hero and maybe even get a promotion."

"Ja that is possible they might listen at first, but it's just as likely as they'd kill me on the spot. Even if they gave us time to explain, as soon as the capture was made, I'd be shot. And because you're with me, you might be killed. I'm doing everything I can to keep you alive. We just have to trust Hogan, I believe him when he says he can get us out of Germany," Karl answered and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I don't want to leave Germany!" she threw at him and moved out of his arms. "I love my country and my Fuehrer. What did you do to get in this situation?"

"I did my duty and built a communications center for the Fuehrer, nothing else. Now I know too much and the military feels that's a threat. They're killing all of us even though all we've done is serve the Fuehrer honorable. I've heard of this type of thing before so I can believe they're taking this action, but I don't want to die so I'll do whatever is necessary to keep us alive. If that means going to London, so be it and damn the Fuehrer!" Karl couldn't believe she was blaming him for their predicament.

"Well I don't believe you! Something more must have happened. The Fuehrer would never kill soldiers for following orders. You must have built the place wrong or something," her eyes were blazing with betrayal. She went over and put her coat on and picked up her purse.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of here. And if you're really the upstanding officer you claim to be you can come with me. I know people who can help," she answered making her way to the window.

He grabbed her arm turning her back towards him, "If I leave here then the Gestapo will kill me. Is that what you want?"

"Let me go. You're just a traitor!" She tried to jerk her arm away from him.

In that moment he realized she didn't care for him like he did for her. His heart was shredded, but his sense of self-preservation was strong. "Luisa!" he yelled dragging Maria out of the bedroom. She desperately tried to get out of his grasp, but was unsuccessful. "She was trying to escape out the back window to bring the Gestapo here to capture us all." He shoved Maria into the living room.

The incensed look on the Captain's face was all she needed to believe him. Luisa walked over and took rope out of a bag, "Bring her. We'll secure her to the bed." The rage protruding from Maria filled the room as they tied her to the headboard. Karl went back to the living room, poured himself a drink, and sat staring off into the distance for the remainder of the night. "You really screwed up. He was a good catch," Luisa scolded her. Maria glared daggers back.

They kept Maria either tied up or under armed guard from then on. Once in the tunnels of Stalag 13, she thought she could scream loud enough to draw the attention of the guards, but LeBeau put a gag on her so tight that cut the edges of her mouth. Now they were nearing the coast and the submarine would be surfacing any minute. She was getting desperate and would have to make a move. If she got on the sub, she'd never see Germany again. She pretended to be cooperating and her moment came when one of the guards went to signal the submarine. Luisa stumbled on the road and Maria elbowed her as hard as she could and took off running. If she could just make it to those woods, she could lose them and make it to town. Karl couldn't pursue her or he'd lose his ride and the other underground agent had to make sure he got aboard safely, so that only left Luisa to chase her through the woods. Maria grew up in woods similar to these so she wasn't concerned about getting lost. She'd managed to free her hands from the rope tossing it to the ground as she came to a river. She hesitated looking for the best spot to cross when fire burned through her back and chest. Falling where she stood, her blood flowing freely, she knew she was dying. With her last strength, she reached out and grabbed a handful of German dirt mixed with blood. Thankfully her blood and her soul would always be in her beloved homeland, which was all anyone could ever hope at the end.

* * *

Episode related – The Experts


	6. Fragility of Life

**Fragility of Life**

* * *

Hochstetter pressed firmly trying to stem the flow of blood, breathing labored. Today had started out so perfectly but now…now…

* * *

"Herr Hochstetter, this is Lady Stanford. I've had a visitor that I thought you'd be interested in," she started. Hochstetter was glad she was on the phone and couldn't see the face he made at hearing her name. He didn't care for the British woman, but encouraged her to continue. "An American came to see me wearing a Luftwaffe uniform."

"An American? Are you sure?" that piqued his interested.

"Quite sure Herr Major."

"Can you describe this man?" He nearly salivated certain of the description.

"He was about six feet tall, black hair, brown eyes, and handsome. I thought I should report this to you at once," she continued.

Hochstetter immediately went to her hotel room where Lady Stanford positively identified Hogan from a photo as her visitor. He grabbed two men then went directly out to Stalag 13. Upon arriving at the Stalag, Hochstetter bypassed the Kommandant's office and marched into Barracks Two demanding, "Where's Hogan?"

"He's in his quarters. Is there something we can help you with, Major?" Kinch asked standing up from the common table blocking the path to Hogan's door.

"Out of my way," he moved around Kinch and barged into Hogan's room throwing the door opened. It hit the wall with such a bang that Hogan, who had been sitting at his desk, jumped with a startle.

"What are you doing here?"

"You finally screwed up and I'm here to arrest you. You were foolish to go see Lady Stanford," Hochstetter gloated. The Private, who was his driver, nervously cleared his throat as Hogan's men protectively closed in around the office door. "You can come with me quietly or I can kill you here," Hochstetter declared, resting his hand on his gun. With a nod of his head, Hogan told his men to back down and walked out of the barracks with the Major.

When they arrived in the Kommandant's office, Hogan asked to stay and watch the movies. Hochstetter magnanimously agreed with a smirk, thinking that watching the Allies being defeated was the last thing Hogan would ever see. Then the unthinkable happened and the new radar system failed allowing the Allied bombers to get through destroying several German sites. Lady Stanford put the pieces together realizing that Hogan had sabotaged the project somehow, and Hochstetter believed her completely. He'd not put anything past Hogan, but the General wouldn't listen to any of his arguments. Unfortunately, Hochstetter ended up leaving the camp with Lady Stanford as a prisoner instead of Hogan. In the car on their way to Gestapo headquarters, he sat in the back seat behind the driver and she was next to him.

"You know as well as I do that it was Hogan who sabotaged my work," Lady Stanford started.

"He was in the room with us the entire time," Hochstetter threw back.

"He obviously has a well trained team working for him! What I don't understand is how they did it. I need to take a look at the mobile unit," she said.

"You won't be taking a look at anything for a very long time," he retorted.

"Herr Hochstetter, you don't really believe that I'm a traitor to the Third Reich," she batted her eyelashes at him.

"The Gestapo has never been convinced of your loyalties. Perhaps you told Hogan how to have the truck sabotaged," his face hardened.

"I would never do such a thing! I'm as loyal to the Fuehrer as you are."

"That remains to be seen. A lot can be learned in one of our intensive interrogations," he nearly growled.

"Surely there is some way we can find the answers and have Hogan arrested for the spy he is. I'm too valuable to the Third Reich for anything to happen to me," she tried soft and feminine, using all her female charm.

He stared at her hard, she was the reason Hogan wasn't sitting there in chains. Nothing would distract him of that fact, and she was going to pay for Hogan escaping out of his clutches once again. She started crying softly and Hochstetter shook his head in disgust. Lady Stanford laid her head against the passenger side back window and drew her arms around herself crying, appearing completely defeated. He watched her for a several moments then angrily looked away staring out his side window. He could hear her soft cries and each one made him more furious. He was so consumed in his thoughts that Hogan should have been in that seat that at first he didn't hear her stop weeping, but did feel her try to take his firearm. His hands instantly went to secure his weapon, and they fought over the gun until it went off accidentally hitting the driver, who lost control of the car. Hochstetter hit Lady Stanford knocking her into the back passenger door just as the car started to roll over.

When the car came to a stop on its roof, Hochstetter checked his prisoner to find her body broken and dead. Then he painfully moved to check on the driver. The private was looking up at him with innocent eyes. He was no more than a mere boy, not yet a man. Hochstetter tore a piece of fabric from Lady Stanford's clothes and pressed it hard against the gunshot wound trying to stem the bleeding. At that moment he was thankful that Corporal Schneider had remained at Stalag 13 to help with the cleanup of the radar disaster.

With difficulty Private Kunstler spoke, "Major, I…I."

Hochstetter looked into his eyes and couldn't lie to the boy. He should never have been assigned to the Gestapo; he was too innocent of a soul. The way he was always drawing, the kid should have been at a university somewhere studying art and chasing girls. Hochstetter never had time or patience for such individuals, but something about the young Private had made Hochstetter want to protect him. "I'm here," he pressed harder on the wound anxious to stop the bleeding.

Hochstetter's eyes never left Kunstler's eyes. There was something in the boy, something which words couldn't express, something that drew Hochstetter in knowing the Private needed him.

"Thank you," Kunstler said as his last breath left his body.

Hochstetter could feel the boy's soul leave as his eyes went blank. In the last few seconds of his life, the boy showed Hochstetter more humanity then he'd ever seen in his entire life. It shook him to his core; he dropped his head and wept, as his world went dark.

Seconds, minutes, hours later he wasn't sure, Hochstetter heard his name being called as he was pulled from the wreckage. He was gently laid on a stretcher as hands tended to his injures. Hochstetter opened his eyes to see the face of a friend. "You're going to be all right, Major," Corporal Schneider reassured with a smile.

Hochstetter kept his eyes locked in with Schneider's eyes as he was lifted up. He knew that Private Kunstler's soul had touched his and he'd never be the same again, just as he knew second chances at life were rare and never to be wasted.

* * *

Episode related – The Big Dish


	7. One of their Colonels is Missing

**.  
**

* * *

**One of their Colonels is Missing**

**Episode: Some of Their Planes Are Missing  
**

Hogan climbed back in Klink's spare bedroom window as quietly as possible. Then he walked over and shook his stand-in, "Olsen?" The younger man looked up at his commanding officer with large terrified eyes, his body shaking. "What happened?"

Olsen got out of the bed and stumbled over to the trashcan emptying the contents of his stomach. When finished he sat back against the wall hugging the container.

"What happened?" Hogan asked again gently kneeling down by his man. Olsen didn't make eye contact with him. "I need to know what happened."

"He…he…thought I was…you," Olsen worked to get the words out.

Hogan instantly recognized the implications of what Olsen was saying, "Who?"

"I…I nev…never. He left thinking…I was you. Cover intact," Olsen said then threw up again.

When he finished, Hogan moved the trashcan out of the way, "I need to know who."

"Leman," Olsen said with his head down.

"Can you get back to the barracks?" Hogan asked helping Olsen to stand up.

"Yes, sir," Olsen responded handing Hogan's jacket back to him.

Hogan held onto Olsen's arm as they walked to the window. He signaled for LeBeau to come over then both helped Olsen to climb out. "Take him to my quarters and get Wilson to check him out," he ordered keeping his anger barely in check.

"What did the filthy Boche do to him?" LeBeau asked steadying Olsen as his feet touched the ground. He'd been on lookout to make sure both men had been able to exchange places without discovery.

"Just get him back safely and I need two of Carter's explosive pens brought to me," Hogan ordered.

"Colonel, you can't. Don't get in trouble over him," Olsen pleaded.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not sure if I'll use them yet, but I want the options. I'll be careful," Hogan assured him.

"The pens will be here shortly, mon Colonel," LeBeau nodded his head as he helped Olsen walk.

Hogan paced angrily around the room. With all the atrocities of war, this wasn't one that he would ever accept. If he'd been here, he would have knocked Leman on his ass and to hell with the consequences. Of all the possible problems with Olsen standing in for Hogan, this was one he never considered. It took all his control not to march into the next room and beat the crap out of Leman. He stopped at the door listening to the party in the main room. The music still played loudly, but he could hear Leman laughing at some joke. He jumped slightly when there was a quiet rap on the window.

"Here you go, sir," Newkirk handed him the pens. "Carter said these are new and improved. The hash marks are 30 seconds, two minutes, and five minutes."

"Leave it to Carter to improve upon explosives. Is Wilson with Olsen?" Hogan inspected the pens.

"He was coming up the ladder as I left the hut. What happened Gov'nor? LeBeau didn't know anything," Newkirk asked.

"Tell Wilson I want to talk to him when I get back. Everyone is to stay inside so there's no danger from the guards when these go off. Understood?" Hogan ordered.

"Who are we blowing up?"

"I'm not sure it will happen yet, but just in case you make sure everyone is inside," Hogan commanded.

"Gov'nor, I can hang around if you need some help with this," Newkirk offered.

"I appreciate the offer. You need to get back to the barracks," Hogan said then walked away from the window after putting the pens into his coat. He paced around thinking through his limited options. Hearing Burkhalter's angry voice, he climbed into the bed still seething.

A couple of moments later, Burkhalter, Klink, and Leman came into the room waking Hogan up delivering the news of the sabotage. Hogan made a snide comment about being woken up at 0600 and laid back down.

"Hogan get up!" Burkhalter yelled.

"Yes, sir," Hogan slightly slurred getting out of the bed. The glare he sent Leman should have made the man run far away. Instead, Leman had a smug look on his face.

"Colonel Leman, you will go out to the air field and assist with the investigation," Burkhalter ordered.

"Yes, sir," Leman answered and gathered his belongs. Walking up behind Hogan, he whispered leeringly into his ear, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Then we'll have more quality time together, Colonel."

Hogan fumed but didn't respond; the man had just sealed his fate. The General, Klink, and Hogan followed Leman out the house. As Leman got into his car, Hogan pretended to pick something up then handed it to Leman through the window. "You dropped this," Hogan said using every bit of his strength to keep his face neutral.

"Why thank you," Leman answered with a smirk. He put the pen in the vest pocket of his coat, not noticing that Hogan dropped the second pen onto the floor directly above the gas tank. His driver took them out of the camp.

"Unless there's anything else, I'll go back to my barracks," Hogan yawned then staggered back to Barracks Two to keep up the impression he was drunk. As he got to the barracks door, he waited; a hard expression on his face. When the car exploded, the Germans went into high alert and Hogan closed the door smugly.

"Sounds like Carter's pens did the job," Newkirk said concerned with the look on Hogan's face.

"That they did. How's Olsen?" Hogan asked.

"Wilson is still in your quarters with him," Kinch answered.

"Sir, is the operation at risk?" LeBeau asked, worriedly.

"No, Olsen made sure that we were safe, and that explosion just ensured that there will never be any more problems from Leman. I know everyone has questions, but for now, I want you to hold them. I'll explain later. Please give Wilson and Olsen all the time they need," Hogan ordered, pacing angrily around the hut. Everyone gave the Colonel a wide berth.

A while later Wilson opened Hogan's door beckoning the Colonel inside.

"How is he?"

"Physically, he'll be fine in a few days. I've sedated him and he'll sleep through the night," Wilson explained.

"I'll stay with him," Hogan said. After Wilson left the room, Hogan pulled a chair up sitting down next to the bunk running a hand over his face, his arms slightly shaking from the adrenaline rush. He had no choice but to kill Leman. If the animal had returned to camp and tried something again, Hogan would have no options but to kill the man, which would have put him in front of a firing squad. To protect his men, he had to act decisively. He could tell from Leman's attitude that the attack was for power and control not for any other reason. Although it could be a dangerous activity in Germany, it wasn't unheard of in some men.

Olsen moaned slightly causing Hogan's head to jerk up checking on him but he quieted down quickly. The younger man put his life on the line tonight for the team; he could have fought off Leman, but that would have exposed the entire operation most likely ending in all their deaths. What he didn't know was if the circumstances had been different and Hogan was covering for Olsen, would he have been able to show the same courage and determination Olsen had tonight? Hopefully, he'd never find out. As far as Hogan was concerned, Olsen endured torture protecting his team. They would be there for him, whatever it took. Whatever it took.


	8. Death of an Accountant

Tiger drove the staff car out of Stalag 13 disguised as the driver with her passenger, Herr Brauner, in one of Schultz's uniforms. Although he could pass for the Luftwaffe Sergeant if one didn't look too closely, he definitely wasn't the same man. Schultz might not be the bravest soldier in the Axis Air Force, but he was a kind man who Tiger thought of fondly. Brauner however, was a selfish coward who she despised. He'd made several comments about her looks and innuendoes the last few days to the point she couldn't wait to be rid of him. It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before, but she'd rather be appreciated for her ability to help the war effort. She realized if being feminine helped in whatever she was trying to accomplish, she wasn't above using it. She looked in the rearview mirror grateful this job would be over soon.

Brauner sat in the backseat trembling as they pulled out of camp, then almost too soon he put his glasses on. Why had he agreed to turn traitor? Granted the money was drying up, and Hitler had almost no chance of succeeding in his plan to conquer the world. But he wasn't someone who put his life in danger; he avoided danger with a passion. The last few days had taken a large toll on his nerves. Hogan had accused him of being uncooperative. In reality, he was paralyzed with fear, the entire time wondering if he should turn himself over to the Gestapo begging for mercy as he turned on Hogan and his operation. At least now they were on their way to the submarine, he leaned back hoping for no more trouble.

A couple miles before they arrived at their destination to meet up with the next leg of the underground, the back driver's side tire blew causing Tiger to pull the car over to side of the rode with difficulty. She got out of the car looking at the tire, Brauner stay seated.

"It has to be changed. Can you help me?" Tiger asked looking around to make sure they were safe.

"Nein, I don't know how to change a tire. My chauffeur always took care of the car," Brauner said.

Tiger rolled her eyes knowing that was going to be the answer. "The least you could do is get out of the car."

"Why?"

"It will be easier to jack up without your weight sitting on the tire that has to be changed," she said sarcastically opening the trunk.

"Oh, I suppose being fat is my fault too," he said getting out of the car.

Tiger pulled the spare tire out setting it down on the ground. "Keep watch, and tell me if anyone is approaching." She continued to dig through the trunk looking for the jack and lug wrench. "There's no handle for the jack."

"What do we do?" the panic obvious in his voice.

Tiger looked around getting a bearing on their location. "If we cut through the woods it's only about a half a mile to the rendezvous. It won't take us long."

"Travel through the woods. Are you crazy? I won't do it," Brauner was adamant.

"What do you suggest we do? If walk down the road we risk being seen and it's about two miles," Tiger said, exasperated with the man's attitude.

"I can't walk that far. You go and get the missing part and bring it back then we can take the car," he insisted.

"And what happens if a patrol comes by?"

"I'm in a uniform they won't bother me. Hurry cause it'll be dark in a couple of hours," he ordered. Tiger reached into the car pulling out the satchel containing the classified information. "You leave that with me. It's what I have to ensure you come back!"

Tiger slung the rifle and the bag over her shoulder smirking, turning as she cut into the woods yelling behind her, "You want it come get it." She hoped he'd follow her into the woods and accompany her to the safe house. He didn't. She made the half-mile trek finding a tool that would work, and then made her way back to the car.

Nearing the car, she heard voices so stopped hiding behind a tree, peering out to see two Gestapo grilling Brauner. He quickly failed as a Luftwaffe guard.

"Nein…nein…I…I."

"You are a traitor hiding in a uniform you're not fit to wear!" The Captain yelled.

She could tell he wouldn't hold out, so made her way into a better spot determining the best way to rescue the man. Then she saw them, two Corporals patrolling the road; there was no way she'd be able to get to Brauner alone. Her best hope was that the car would be left allowing her to follow them planning a rescue.

"The…the underground…they're here…I can tell you where," Brauner stuttered.

"What do you know of the underground?"

"I…I can tell you where to find Papa Bear," Brauner said signing his death warrant.

"Where?" The Captain demanded salivating over the capture that would make his career.

Tiger had to protect Hogan and the operation because too many lives were at stake. She took careful aim with the rifle, shooting Brauner between the eyes. He fell with a thud. Dropping the rifle, she took off running back through the woods, four Gestapo on her heels. But she knew these woods making her way to a creek running up the water trying to lose the men. War was dangerous, and one never knew when their life would come to an end. Being sold out was always a possibility, so the underground had to lookout for each other. Right now, she wished she had some backup as a bullet whizzed by her head. Would she survive to get the paperwork to the Allies? Only time would tell as she changed her direction in an attempt to lose the pursuers. Either way, she wouldn't go down easily as she dodged another bullet as it slammed into a tree.

* * *

Episode related – Heil Klink


	9. The Hardest of Times

Kinch, LeBeau, Hogan, and Newkirk came to the edge of the forest stopping dead in their tracks. LeBeau gasped at the sight. Carter lay on his left side facing the water, head on the ground at the water's edge unmoving. Were they too late?

* * *

Two hours earlier, Carter had been in his lab for more hours than he even knew not placing much effort into working until now. He needed time alone, and couldn't think of another place where everyone would leave him alone. People were generally afraid to come into his lab due to the odd explosion, which was part of the problem. He'd been so klutzy, forgetful, and dangerous the last few days which included nearly killing the Colonel. Plus Newkirk had to fire the flaming arrow at the truck carrying the jet fuel when he screwed that up too. But the worst was in his pocket. He pulled out the letter reading it once more tears flowing freely. Putting the letter away, he reached for a beaker which was ready to be added into the compound, when at the last second he realized that he'd picked up the wrong one and almost poured the liquid into the container. That mistake would have killed him and taken half the camp along for the ride. Slamming the beaker down on the table broke the glass and the harmless liquid spilled out everywhere, well harmless as long as it didn't make contact with the other container. This was too much. He couldn't take any more! Glass shards cluttered the tabletop cutting his hand. Grabbing a pad and pen, he hastily penned a note which he then left on the edge of the table. If anyone cared to come looking for him, they'd know what he'd done.

* * *

The last roll call of the day was thirty minutes away as Hogan entered the common room from his private office looking around to ensure everyone was upstairs. "Where's Carter?"

"Haven't seen him in hours. He didn't even come up for dinner," LeBeau said sitting on his bed looking up at his commanding officer.

"He's probably down in his laboratory," Kinch said.

"Doubtful, no explosions happened," Newkirk smirked shuffling a deck of cards.

"Kinch, would you go down and get him for roll call?" Hogan asked. Kinch opened the tunnel entrance then disappeared down the hole.

A few minutes later, Schultz was counting the men outside coming to a stop in front of Hogan with sheer panic on his face. "Colonel Hogan, where are Kinch and Carter?"

"They're here. Don't worry; you must have just missed them."

"Nein."

"Why don't you count again?" Schultz shrugged his shoulders taking the count again.

"Sir," Kinch slipped into his place in line whispering in the Colonel's ear. Hogan turned to look at him eyes darkening in shock.

"There you are, but where's Carter?" Schultz asked concluding his second count.

Kinch looked at the guard, "He's on the other side."

"But he's supposed to be here on this end!" Schultz said in frustration while the Kommandant yelled for the report. Schultz looked again but didn't see Carter. The Kommandant's tone indicated he wouldn't wait for another count, so he gave his report as all prisoners were present hoping at least that they would be for morning roll call. Monkey business would be the death of him some day.

After being dismissed from what was thankfully a short roll call, Hogan closed the door behind the men with anxiety in his voice asking, "What happened?"

"I found his lab in disarray. He's not down there nor anywhere in the tunnels I could find," Kinch said with a grim look.

"What d'ya mean he's not down in the tunnels?" Newkirk asked his face clouded with confusion.

"I found this note," Kinch handed the message to Hogan.

_I've been nothing but bother, and less than useless. I can't do anything right. I'm no good for anything. I can't take anymore._ Hogan read the note aloud.

"Oh Mon Dieu! You don't think he…," LeBeau couldn't say the words.

"We're talking about Carter. Not in a million years," Newkirk said shook his head.

"There's blood on this note," Hogan said studying the paper closely not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"There's blood on the table and leading all the way to the emergency exit," Kinch said.

"Non…non…non…."

"He probably cut his hand and went to get something to wrap it up with," Newkirk said not taking the situation seriously. Carter would never do what they were proposing. Not his mate.

"Then why is the blood trail leading out of camp instead of to the infirmary?" LeBeau tossed at him.

"We have been pretty rough on him the last few days," Kinch said worry shining through his eyes.

"Cause he's been a barmpot* for days. He nearly skewered the Gov'nor and almost burned down our barracks."

"You making that shot at the truck with the arrow was emasculating," Kinch said.

"Carter wouldn't even comprehend what the word meant," Newkirk defended his action.

"He would know how it felt," LeBeau said then turned to face Hogan. "What are we going to do mon Colonel?"

"Don't they say if someone is going to kill themselves that they give away their prize possessions? He ain't given nothing away. I say we wait until he comes home," Newkirk said hopping up on his bunk.

"You're a big help," Hogan said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

As Newkirk moved around on his bunk, his eyes became enlarged while pulling the blanket back revealing Carter's prized bow. "Gov'nor…," he barely choked-out.

"We're going to find him," Hogan ordered. Kinch opened the bunk bed entrance climbing below with the others on his heels; the four men conferring on the way out of camp as where to look for their missing friend.

Fortunately, a gibbous moon allowed them to see clearly, and they finally found their lost team member in the third location they searched. Hogan swallowed hard watching the unmoving form of his stray sergeant, his heart in his throat at the dreadful possibility. Then Carter's right hand came up wiping at his eyes making the Colonel release a tense breath in relief.

"Gov'nor, allow me," Newkirk's eyes pleading his case. Hogan nodded giving his approval. Newkirk walked over kneeling beside Carter, who sat up surprised to see his mate. At first Newkirk was going to make a wisecrack about how scared everyone was until he saw Carter's face with the red puffy tear stained eyes. He sat down beside him gently asking. "What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Was worried about you Andrew, we found the note."

"Oh," Carter turned his head back to watching the water drawing his knees to his chest looking lost to the world.

Newkirk was unsure what to think or how to proceed. "You're me best mate please tell me what's got you so upset."

Carter sat quietly watching the water for a long time before speaking in a low voice. "Everything I've done the last few days, I've screwed up. Began with forgetting my watch when we went to plant the explosives, then I nearly shot the Colonel when the arrow accidentally dislodged. I was petrified when you had to go out in the daylight to try and disarm the bomb thinking how tricky an assignment that was. The mission was extremely dangerous everything from getting there, to making your way under the bridge without being seen, to disarming the bomb because the slightest wrong move would have caused an explosion killing you."

"Nothing happened and I came back safe," he hadn't realized how scared Carter had been for him.

"Yeah you never screw up like I do. Then when the big moment came and the truck was in the right spot I hit the window shutter instead of the truck. I've won lots of archery awards, have them hanging all over my bedroom wall back home, and I can't even shoot a flaming arrow through an open window! Some Sioux I am, nothing but a disgrace."

"That wasn't your fault; we should have had both windows open to start with. The only reason I was able to shoot it through was because the Gov'nor opened the second window."

"You didn't flinch like I did and grabbed the arrow sending it on its merry way. I can't do anything right," Carter lowered his head to his knees.

"I'm really sorry if I made you feel bad," Newkirk had never seen Carter so hurt before and felt like a jerk for causing him pain.

"I'm used to it. The final straw was this," Carter reached into his shirt pocket pulling out a letter handing it to Newkirk.

"Is this the letter from your cousin?"

"No, my mom. Schultz gave it to me today, it had been mixed up with one of the other barracks mail," Carter didn't face Newkirk as he heard the letter taken out of the envelope.

Newkirk read the letter which had very few words cut out. "Oh Andrew, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Angry Rabbit With Thorn In Cotton Tail's ship went down in the Pacific with all souls lost not long after he wrote me the letter I read to you," Carter said the words quietly as tears trickled out of his eyes. Newkirk put an arm on his shoulder pulling him into an embrace offering support. "We're the only boys in the family. I have three sisters and he has two, all our other cousins are girls too. We're a couple of months apart in age…or we were. He's more like a brother than a cousin. We did everything together. He tried to talk me into entering the Navy, but I wanted to fly. We're the family's hope of carrying on the family name. Now it's down to me, and I screw everything up."

"I'm really sorry Carter. I know it hurts badly," Hogan said sitting down beside him.

"So am I, mon ami," LeBeau put a hand on his other shoulder sitting behind him.

"Me too," Kinch said sitting down by Newkirk.

Carter hadn't heard them walking up as he and Newkirk talked. He nodded his head in appreciation of the support unable to vocalize words pulling away from Newkirk slightly. They sat in companionable silence for several moments.

"Why did you come to the river?" Hogan asked worry showing.

"My grandfather would always go sit by a river or stream to calm his soul as he spoke to the Great Spirit. He taught me to do it as a kid, and I couldn't think of anything else. Just needed to be next to running water. I couldn't handle anything else going wrong," he shrugged his shoulders.

"How did you injure your hand?" Kinch asked.

Carter held up his right hand, "Broke a beaker. Didn't realize until I was already out of the tunnel, and didn't want to leave a trail of blood. So I used an old Indian trick of leaves and vines to hold them on to stop the bleeding."

"Why did you give me your bow?" Newkirk asked. Carter looked at him in confusion. "Found it under me blanket."

"Oh that's where I left it. Someone said a guard was coming and I had to hide the bow fast. So I stuck it under your blanket. Sorry, didn't mean to leave it there. Guess I screwed up again," Carter tried to blink away the tears without success.

"Living in the close quarters we do with the stress of being prisoners and the added stress of the operation, sometimes we are short with each other. We all mess up and do things we wish we hadn't. But I hope you know that you can always turn to us when something happens," Hogan said watching his young sergeant closely.

"Yes sir, it's just everyone's been so cross because I kept screwing up lately. Plus if I said it out loud, it made the news real. I couldn't bring myself to say anything," Carter hung his head in shame.

"You were in shock which is completely understandable," Hogan said in a gentle tone. "I hope there's not a next time, but I want you to promise me that you'll come to one of us if there is." Carter nodded his head yes. "We're sorry for being so rough with you. You didn't deserve it."

"And I'm really sorry for acting so klutzy," Carter said looking at all the men.

"C'mon, let's get back to camp before a patrol spots us," Newkirk said helping Carter stand up draping an arm around the young man's shoulders. He placed the letter back into Carter's jacket pocket.

"When we get back to camp, Wilson needs to take a look at your hand," Hogan ordered as the men made their way back.

"Why? It's stopped bleeding," Carter asked confused.

"German leaves and vines might not be as good as the ones back in the States," Hogan said worried the make shift bandage might cause a serious infection.

"Oui, they might not have the same medicinal value," LeBeau said agreeing with the Colonel's assessment.

"I didn't think about that," Carter replied. He looked at the concerned faces of each man appreciating that his friends were also his family. Comfort came in the fact that no matter how bad things got, or how angry anyone became, they would always be there for each other when it mattered most. His soul began the long journey towards healing on the walk home.

Episode related – Drums Along the Dusseldorf

* * *

* Barmpot – English slang for clumsy idiot.


	10. What a Night

A/N: For all the Newkirk fans in memory of Richard Dawson.

* * *

Newkirk sauntered into his favorite neighborhood pub on the East End of London with a carefree smirk that hadn't shown since before the war. Several friends he hadn't seen in years welcomed him home heartily with a pint in his hand before he even made it to the bar. Three weeks ago, Sherman tanks rolled into Stalag 13 liberating the camp. Then they spent two weeks at a Lucky Strike Camp before being brought to London for debriefings. Yesterday his Mum and sister Mavis met him at Allied Command Headquarters for a long overdue reunion. Tonight he would spend with his old mates drinking and catching up before starting long debriefings in the morning.

"Peter," a silky voice called his name.

"Well hello there," Newkirk said as he turned to see who greeted him. She looked familiar but he couldn't remember her name.

"Ruth Thomas," she supplied seeing the question in his eyes.

"Little Ruthie all grown up," Newkirk's eyes twinkled. She was no longer the lanky teenager who used to play with his baby sister that he remembered, instead a beautiful woman with attributes he could appreciate.

"How long have you been home?"

"A couple of days," Newkirk watched as her red hair caressed the top of her shoulders.

"Didn't know they gave so many medals for prisoners of war," her fingers touched the cascade of medals adorning his chest.

"Wasn't always a prisoner," he knew better than to say anything about the operation. "So tell me about you. Anyone special in your life?"

"Too soon to tell," she batted her eyes at him then stood going over the jukebox.

Newkirk picked up his pint taking a drink while watching her walk away musing about her legs wondering about where they disappeared under her skirt. She stopped at the music box, picked a song, placed a coin in the slot, then a song he'd never heard before began playing. Ruth turned back towards him in a sexy pose crooked her finger summing him over to the dance floor. He nearly choked on the beer in his mouth as he put the glass down. With a grin on his face, he walked over to the dance floor which wasn't much more than a few tiles in front of the jukebox. He held his hands out to properly hold a lady during a dance, she moved close to his body wrapping her arms around his neck, so he moved his hands to hold her close to him.

"You dance like an angel," he said smelling her hair.

"Seems like you haven't lost your step in your time away," she whispered into his ear. "You must think me bold."

"I appreciate a woman who knows what she wants and goes after it," holding her close was stirring interest in his body. The last time he'd danced had been eight months ago in a dive in Hammelburg, where he met up with an underground operative. It turned into a night he'd always remember as he woke up in the operative's arms the following morning. At which time, he had enough time to make it back before roll call, but his will power failed with a lovely bird kissing his neck. Even the tongue lashing the Gov'nor gave him for missing morning roll call a couple of hours later couldn't dampen his spirit.

"I have a confession," she pulled back slightly looking into his green eyes. "I knew you'd be here tonight."

"Glad you came," he smiled looking deep into her blue eyes.

"Nothing could have kept me away," she laid her head on his shoulder continuing to dance even though the song had quit playing.

Newkirk didn't expect this tonight, he thought he'd have a few beers, tell a few yarns, and perhaps toss some darts catching up with his old mates. Not that he was complaining mind you, this night could turn out much better than he expected. Someone put another coin in the box as the music started playing again. He wrapped his arms tighter around Ruth wondering how he was this lucky. The music stopped again so they found a booth in the back of the pub as the waitress brought over a pitcher of beer.

"What was it like being a prisoner?"

"Cold. The weather never seemed to warm up the entire time. I'd lie awake at night dreaming of home wondering how everyone was faring here," he said. Random nights of men huddling together two or three to a bunk combining body heat and blankets to make it through the freezing nights flickered through his mind. Then nights that the team was out of camp committing sabotage blowing up some bridge or war factory caused a smile, which he couldn't explain to Ruth. "How was it here?"

"We survived, did what had to be done. Many nights Mavis and I spent huddled together in the bomb shelters. Every time our conversations would turn to worry for you, hoping you were safe and not mistreated. We both found work supporting the war effort," Ruth couldn't tell him yet that she worked for Mama Bear and recognized his voice across the radio nearly three years ago. He'd asked her to contact Rita Nottington, but what she couldn't tell Newkirk at the time was that Rita had been killed in an air raid. Later, she heard the radio message he broadcasted for Berlin Betty giving the Allies important war information, afterwards did rumor control at home ensuring he had no consequences*. He'd find out soon enough as she was schedule to assist with Papa Bear's team debriefing. She'd talked the bigwigs into giving the team a couple of days down time before diving into the debriefings. Then she looked down with sadness, "Those awful pictures that came out a few weeks ago."

He reached across the table taking her hand, "I wasn't in any camp like those."

She looked up at him nodding her head as a quiet understanding passed between them as they were both from the East End. A moment later, she rubbed a finger over the top of his hand. "I have a flat not far from here and no roommates tonight."

"It's gettin' a mite crowded in here," Newkirk said standing up and holding her hand. As they stepped out into the warm summer's air, he put his arm around her shoulders. There was four years difference in their ages and as kids that was huge, but now he was twenty-six and she twenty-two so the age difference meant nothing. He couldn't believe his luck. Here was a beautiful woman who wanted to be with him and she knew who he really was, not whoever he was pretending to be for the operation. Nothing could have removed the grin from his face.

In a few minutes, they stood on the stoop of her flat. "I have another confession; I always had a crush on you."

"I knew, but thought it was a school girl crush," Peter said as he closed the door behind them.

"I'm no longer a child," she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him as only a woman could.

"Definitely not," his lips came back down onto hers. Clothing fell off as they made it to the bedroom making love at first with desperate need. Then later in the night, their loving making was a slow soul touching experience.

Lying in bed with Ruth's head on his bare chest Newkirk smiled happily. "Not how I expected my first night out to go."

"Any regrets," she turned looking into his eyes.

"None at all," he kissed her. They lay in each other's arms enjoying the feeling without speaking. Suddenly his chest felt weird and he wasn't sure what was occurring at first. Ruth moved off of him watching with horror. It didn't take him long to understand he was having a heart attack, he'd seen too many men die of them in the last months at Stalag 13. The extreme cold combined with barely any food took its toll on the men's bodies. He didn't realize how worn down his body was from the conditions they experienced for so long. Such strenuous exercise might not have been the smartest thing he should have done.

"Peter," she cried out.

His eyes met hers. "It's okay luv, no regrets. What a way to go," were his last words with a smile on his face as he passed away.

* * *

Episode Related: Is There A Traitor In The House

* Ruth is the unnamed RAF soldier who gave Newkirk her measurements.


End file.
